Golden Moments
by whitetiger91
Summary: What would you do if you had to sit spend time with Lavender and Ron together? Probably not what Ginny and Dean would. A little drabble written for the Sacred Stones Competition on the Diagon Alley II forum.


**Golden moments**

**_A/N: All Harry Potter related content is owned by J. K. Rowling- I will gain no financial or otherwise profit from this story._**

**_This one-shot/ drabble was written for the Diagon Alley Sacred Stones Competition. The task was to write a 500-1000 word drabble on a pairing of our choosing. I should warn you that I may have gone a little obvious on my prompt of 'gold', but I do hope I did the pairing justice. Oh, and I personally find the ending weak, so hopefully by the time I write my next fic I'll be able to end it better within a word limit :) _**

**_Please enjoy!_**

**Word count: **991 words

**Prompt: **gold

"I love you too Wonny-kins!"

Dean let out an audible sigh as Ginny rolled her eyes. Lavender and Ron had been cosy-ing up to each other on the scarlet common room love-seat for the last half hour, exchanging as many sickly compliments as they did saliva. It was making him feel sick, yet he didn't dare say anything to his ginger classmate for fear of damaging their friendship again.

Ron had only just begun to act civil to him again, having been ready to fight him on several occasions for dating his baby sister. It wasn't until Lavender had snogged Ron that faithful day, after Gryffindor won their first Quidditch match of the season that the pressure was eased slightly and he could, once again, feel safe holding Ginny's hand in public.

Unfortunately, Lavender insisted that since Parvati did not have a boyfriend, it would be a great idea for her and Ron to join another popular couple; as it were, Dean and Ginny were ripe for the plucking. Dean had thought that Ron would have objected to spending time with his sister, yet, as time passed, he had a sneaking suspicion that he may have had a hidden agenda to keep a closer eye on his sister's behaviour.

At that moment, however, the boy appeared to be too busy complimenting Lavender, "Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair? It's so… gold."

Lavender giggled happily, trailing her finger across his face.

"Oh Won-won, you've got some chocolate on your lip- here, let me lick it off…"

"That's it!" Ginny stood up, her cheeks flaming almost as red as her hair.

Dean leapt off the scarlet couch and followed her as she walked to the other side of the room and sat huffily on a couch, underneath the gold and red Gryffindor banner.

"Ugh, I do NOT have to put up with that! He is such a hypocrite- the most we ever do is kiss, and he's only a year older than me. If he thinks he can invite her over for Christmas he can forget it! Mum has enough trouble at home as it is- there's no way she's going to allow Phlegm 2.0 into her house."

He knew better than to interrupt her when she was in a bad mood and nodded along as she continued. Finally, after a few minutes, she seemed to calm down; her eyes returned to their usual calm light brown instead of the fiery golden amber they were whenever she was riled up.

"You know what? I shouldn't begrudge Ron any fun. If he can snog dear Lav-Lav in public, then I'm sure he won't mind if we do the same."

Dean knew a plan was forming in her mind and, though a small part of him knew it would be against his better judgement to go along with it, his heart leapt at the thought of the possibilities Ginny may be alluding to.

"Come with me."

His heart was beating rapidly as she took his hand and they headed towards the dormitory stairs.

His mind instantly became a blurry mess as he grew excited at the prospect of some time alone with Ginny in his room. He had fallen in love with the way she was smart, admiring her ability to think quickly and be kind to almost everyone. Many of the girls in his grade, including Lavender and Parvati, preferred to spend their time engaging in gossip; he thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't in a relationship with either girl, although he admitted that it was only listening to Lavender's chatter that could turn him into a crazy male version of Luna Lovegood.

Ginny seemed to have other ideas, however, as she led him back towards where Lavender and Ron were locked together at the lips. He tried to hide his disappointment as he realised that he had over-estimated what she had in mind.

She pulled him to the couch, pushing on his broad shoulders so that he sunk into its leather folds. As soon as he was settled, she crawled onto his lap, straddling him and cupping her hands around the back of his head.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to control the feeling that had welled up inside him, as Ginny coughed loudly.

"Ahem. AHEM. Oh Deany, I love how your eyes are so chocolate! They look so… mysterious."

Dean looked at her questioningly, raising an eyebrow at the nickname she had given him. He sensed Ron looking sideways at them before the boy resumed sticking his tongue down Lavender's throat.

"And I love your hair; can I please run my hands through it, Deany- poo?"

Ginny let out an uncharacteristically high giggle, glancing at the other couple who now looked close to losing their virginity, if they hadn't already. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw Ron sit up a little straighter; the ginger's ears were tinged pink.

"Play along," she whispered into his own ears- the movement of her lips tickling them.

"Um, uh, oh Ginevra," he quickly stopped as soon as he saw the look on her face, and cleared his throat, "oh, pumpkin pie, my little cupcake. I love how the light makes your hair look so, uh, so golden."

She giggled but motioned for him to continue.

"Uh, um, oh! Your lips are so full and pink, I just want to-"

Ginny leant in, interrupting him with an exaggerated, sloppy kiss. However, it did not last long as he felt something bubble in the pit of his stomach- unfortunately for him, it was not excitement.

"Eww, gross! I can't believe you just farted!"

He felt his cheeks heat up as he found Ginny staring at him, horrified. It didn't help that Ron was now slapping his knees laughing ("that was gold mate!"), or that Lavender's nose was wrinkled up in disgust.

"Ugh, some people have no clue," Lavender scoffed.


End file.
